The Frost Twins 2- Pitch's return
by Irisflower101
Summary: It's been two years since Pitch was defeated and Jack and Jackie became guardians. Now Pitch is back and is after Jackie. You wanted it now here it is the Frost Twins 2 :-) Sequel to The Frost Twins :-) Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

An- Hello again guys :-) So those of you who read The Frost Twins I heard you and here's your sequel :-) Also these ( ) will be used when it's a dream :-)

Jackie's Pov

( I was running. I couldn't remember why I was running but I just kept running.)

( The last thing I remember was North shouting at me to run. Jack was with me I think but he suddenly screamed then I turned around and he was gone.)

( I was in Burgess now that I was sure of. How I got here from the North Pole was beyond me)

( Jackie my dear stop running and face your destiny and join me.) I heard Pitch say.

( What a second? Pitch?! Pitch was defeated two years ago I must be going insane)

( Your not going insane Jackie. Join me and together we can rule the world!) Pitch said

( I won't! I won't! I could never leave Jack, Bunny or anyone else! They're my family now!)

( Oh Jackie but you have done it before.) Pitch said

( And I regret it! I should've never joined you even if it was only for a few seconds!)

( You will join me Jackie. Soon very soon) Pitch said

( I whipped around and saw black sand coming toward me. I was frozen in fear. I finally realized I had to move only then it was too late. The sand surrounded me and soon it disappeared. I looked down at myself and saw I was Jackie Black once again and this time there was no one to save me)

I screamed as I shot up and was hyperventilating. Jack who I shared a room with jumped and had his staff ready. Bunny and North came busting in through the door a moment later and also had there weapons ready.

Jack came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes and saw the fear.

" You okay"? Jack asked concerned.

I opened my mouth to say yes but a sob came out instead. Jack pulled me into a hug as I cried my tears freezing. Bunny and North came over to me as Jack pulled away and smiled.

" What time is it"? I ask curios to what time I woke everyone up.

" 4am". Jack answered.

" Oh". I said looking out the window.

A couple minutes of silence passed before I spoke up.

" Pitch is back". I blurted getting up and fixing my skirt.

Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy. Which I thought I was too for a moment before I realized it was real. My dream or nightmare was real.

" Jackie we defeated Pitch two years ago. Maybe you just saw something and thought it was him". Jack said

" I know I'm right. Why the hell do you think I woke up screaming. Pitch is back and I know what he wants". I say flying to the kitchen or tried to. Bunny grabbed my wrist causing me to gasp.

" Where do ya think your going Jackie". Bunny said to his girlfriend for two years now.

There was something about his voice and I couldn't help it. I whipped around and hugged Bunny and started crying again.

" He wants me. Pitch wants Jackie Black again". I sob holding Bunny tighter.

I couldn't see them but I'm guessing they're eyes were wide. I felt Bunny's grip tighter a little bit.

" Jack and I will go find Tooth and Sandy. Bunny you stay here with Jackie". North said

" I'll see you soon sis". Jack said following North out the door.

Bunny held me for a few minutes before moving me to my bed which had frost on it.

" I don't want to be Jackie Black again Bunny". I sobbed as Bunny pulled me close as we laid down my head on his chest.

" You won't have to be. We'll protect ya". Bunny said wiping some of my tears.

" What if he captures you or anybody else and forces me to be Jackie Black". I ask.

" We won't let him. We'll protect ya no matter what".

" What if he goes after"... I didn't even finish as I jolted up surprising Bunny.

" Jaime". I say before look at Bunny, gave him a quick kiss and flying full speed toward Burgess hoping Pitch wouldn't touch the kids.

" Jackie"! I heard Bunny cry but I kept going.

I passed Jack, North, Sandy and Tooth.

" Jackie! Where are you going"! I heard Jack shout.

" Jaime"! I shouted back and took off not even looking to see if they were following me or not.

I reached Burgess within ten minutes and went to Jamie's first. I opened the window and stepped inside.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Jaime sleeping. I didn't even realize Jaime was starting to wake up as I played with some frost in my hand.

" Jackie". I heard Jamie's tired voice.

I turned around and saw Jaime rubbing his eyes and stretch.

" What are you doing here at 4 in the morning". Jaime asked me yawning.

" I wanted to make sure you were okay". I said my voice cracking from the crying.

" Have you been crying"?

It was then that I realized I had frost on my face. I couldn't tell Jaime I had been crying. I'm Jackie Frost and I will not cry in front of my believers.

" No. I just uhh smacked my elbow into a counter and it hurt a little. No biggie". I smiled hoping Jaime would be convinced. He wasn't.

" Jackie I've known you for two years now. You can't hide from me plus it's the temperatures getting lower in here which means your afraid or nervous".

Jaime was smart I'll give him that but I still wasn't going to tell him Pitch was back.

" Well well well look who we have here". I heard Pitch say.

Jamie's eyes widened as he saw Pitch emerge from the shadows.

" What do you want Pitch". I hissed my staff ready.

" Oh Jackie I think you know what I want. Isn't that why your here". Pitch said with a smirk.

" You will not make me Jackie Black"! I shouted shouting ice at Pitch.

Pitch dodged and threw sand at me throwing me out the window. I landed on a rooftop hard. I gasped but I got back up.

" You can't hide from me Jackie. No matter how you want to".

" I can still try". I say walking around on the rooftops.

" You can't run from fear Jackie". Pitch said appearing in front of me.

" I'm not running from fear"! I shouted shooting ice at Pitch.

"Are you sure Jackie"?

" Of course I'm sure". I say trying to be confident.

" Please Jackie I can always sense fear and yours is the most I sense yet you ignore your fears. Tell me Jackie are you afraid".

I could've answered yes and gave him the satisfaction he wanted but no I wasn't going to do that.

" No. I am not afraid"! I shouted shooting ice hitting Pitch since he was caught off guard.

I bolted right then and there. I had to make sure Jaime was okay.

Unfortunately I didn't make it all the way to Jamie's house. I made it halfway until Pitch shot a sand whip at me grabbing my ankle and pulling me down.

I hit the road and I didn't have time to adjust myself so I fell on my stomach getting the wind knocked out of me for a moment.

I got on my hands and knees and I took deep breaths trying to get air back into my lungs.

"Just relax Jackie you can do this hopefully the other guardians will find you". I thought to myself as I stood up only to be knocked back down by Pitch.

I grunted as I hit a building then the road. I heard a window then I heard Claude.

" Jackie"! Claud cried as he saw me struggle to get back up.

" Stay inside Claude. Keep your brother safe". I say standing up.

" Jackie". Claude's brother said.

" Stay ins...". I didn't get to finish as Pitch threw a whip at me hitting me across the face.

I felt my face and saw there was blood on my hand.

" Jackie"! I heard the kids cry. I look up and I see Claud, his brother, Jaime, Cupcake, and the other kids from two years ago.

" Jaime". I say before getting hit again.

There was something different about Pitch. He was more violent with me then before. I don't know why but I'm sure I'll find out.

" Jaime get your friends out of here". I say avoiding getting hit by a whip.

" Were not leaving you Jackie". Jaime said

" How cute Jackie. Your little believers protecting you. To bad I have to destroy them". Pitch said turning around with a black sand axe.

" No"! I screamed as the axe was about to hit Jaime who was in front.

I threw myself in front of Jaime just as the axe struck me. I gasped as I saw the black sand cut threw my shirt and into my stomach. I saw my own blood then I heard Pitch's laughter.

" This is just the beginning my dear Jackie if you refuse to join me". Pitch said before vanishing.

I fell on my hands and knees grabbing my stomach with one hand.

" Jackie I'm sorry. This is all my fault". Jaime cried kneeling down next to me.

" It's not your fault Jaime". I say weakly leaning against a car. " It's my job remember". I smile

Jaime and his friends give me a small smile also.

" You should get home before your parents notice". I say standing up a little unsteady only for me to fall back down.

" Jackie were not gonna leave you here when your injured". Jaime said

" I'll be fine". I say as I move my hand from the gash in my stomach which had black sand specks in it.

" Were waiting until Jack or somebody comes and you can't stop us". Claude said crossing his arms over his chest.

I smile and I take a deep breath as a shot of pain courses through my body.

The kids look at me concerned as I hissed in pain ready to cry.

" Jackie"! I hear Jack, Tooth and Bunny shout as they arrived with North and Sandy in the sleigh.

" Hey". I say weakly trying to stand up once again only to end in the same results as the last time.

" Oh my god Jackie what happened". Tooth cried as she saw the gash and blood which was all over my stomach now.

" Pitch happened". Claude said for me.

" He's right". I say weakly.

" Jackie we gotta get ya back to North's place". Bunny said concerned.

" I can't leave them". I say gesturing to the kids.

" Jackie were fine and as for you your not fine". Claude said

" I'll see you soon then be careful". I say standing up slowly with Jack's help smiling.

" Bye Jackie, it was great seeing you, we'll see you later, get better soon". The kids said

Jack picked me up bridal style as we climbed into the sleigh and North opened the portal to the North Pole.

An- So I hoped you guys liked it :-) I'm not sure how fast I'll update but I'll try to do it often :-) I'll see you soon :-) Bye for now :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so I'm back :-) So I just wanted to say you made my day :-) 8 followers, 4 favorites and 1 review thanks :-) Anyway here's chapter 2 hope you like it :-)

Jackie's Pov

The moment we arrived at North's workshop we headed straight toward the medical wing which I had never seen before.

There was about seven beds in the wing, some drawers and a couple windows.

Jack laid me down on a bed and I gasped as another shot of pain coursed through my body. I saw Jack wince too. He probably winced earlier too.

North moved my hand from my stomach so he could see it. I didn't really care honestly. As long as he was helping me and not hurting me we were fine.

I looked at my hand and saw black sand on it. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I struggled to keep them open.

" Jackie". I heard North say.

" Yeah". I say weakly

" You may rest if you wish". North said in a caring tone.

I just nodded and gasped as North put some pressure on my stomach.

" Sorry". North said

" Jackie you need stitches". North said

I took a shaky breath before replying " If you say so".

My breathing was getting weaker and everyone must've noticed. Bunny pulled open a drawer and pulled an oxygen mask out and put it on me.

" Thanks". I said

Bunny just smiled but I could see the pain behind it. He couldn't hide it from me I know him to well.

I saw Tooth hand North a needle and I felt my body tense. Jack grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze which made me smile.

I felt the needle go in my arm then I felt something go around my arm and heard a monitor start right after. A heart monitor.

I felt my eyes close and the last thing I saw was North smiling at me.

( I was in Burgess now. How did I get here from the medical wing I didn't know)

( My darling Jackie) I heard Pitch say

( I whipped around and saw Pitch on a rooftop above me)

( Did you like what you felt today Jackie) Pitch said jumping off the roof and onto the road.

( I wrapped my arms around my stomach knowing that's what he meant. It hurt so bad)

( Why do you fight it Jackie? You know it's what you want yet you deny it. Next time we meet Jackie it won't end like the last time it'll be worse) Pitch said as he threw a whip at me.

( I felt like it was slow motion. I didn't move I didn't blink I didn't even breath. The whip smacked me and I fell down a hole of darkness).

I bolted up and screamed in pain as my stomach disagreed with my actions. I felt tears form in my eyes from the pain. I heard my heart beat speed up.

North was the first one in the door and rushed over to me and tried to calm me down.

Bunny was next but no Jack, Tooth or Sandy.

Bunny was saying something to me but I wasn't listening. I gasp as I felt a sharp in my side. The only problem was it wasn't mine.

Jack. That was my first thing I thought of. I wanted to move but it hurt so bad.

I felt Bunny's paw on my shoulder then one on my chin so I would look at him.

" Where's Jack"! I practically shouted after I felt another shot of pain.

North and Bunny looked stunned at my outburst but answered me anyway.

" He went to Burgess to watch the kids why"? North asked.

I was about to answer before I screamed at the pain. It wasn't my pain though it was Jacks.

" Jack"! I screamed before I jumped up and bolted out the window ignoring the pain and the call of my name.

I had never flown so fast before in my life. I reached Burgess and I saw Jack get thrown into a building. His shirt was torn and he was bleeding on his right side. Pitch threw a whip but it didn't hit Jack it hit me right in the stomach. I screamed and I fell to the floor.

I heard Jack scream my name then I heard the kids. I grunted but stood up the moment Tooth and Sandy came over.

I threw some ice at Pitch as I saw him on a rooftop. Pitch smirked then fired sand at me which I barely dodged.

" Jackie! You shouldn't be here"! Jack shouted at me.

" I wouldn't be here if I hadn't felt your pain"! I shouted

" Jackie! Jack's right you should be resting"! Tooth shouted while Sandy nodded.

Pitch aimed a whip at Jack and it hit its target. Pitch wrapped the whip around Jack's neck causing him to grasp for air.

I felt like my breathing had stopped to and I gasped when Jack passed out a couple seconds later from not breathing and fell to the floor.

" Jack"! I screamed along with Tooth. Sandy and Tooth went to Jack and was about to go until I heard Claude scream my name.

" Jackie"! I heard Claude shout and I whipped around and saw Pitch had his arms around Claude's neck while black sand ropes had the kids tied.

" Pitch put my kid down and let them go!" I shouted in rage causing Sandy, Tooth and Jack, who had woken up to look at me.

Pitch flew up on a rooftop with Claude still in grasp and said " You want me to let go. As you wish Jackie".

Pitch let go of Claude and he screamed my name as he plummeted.

" Jackie"! Claude screamed

" No"! I screamed and launched myself faster then I could imagine grabbed Claude before he hit the ground. He clung to me as if I was his lifeline and I held him tight and whispered in his ear.

" I'm not going to let you fall. I'll protect you always". I whisper.

I could feel sweat on my forehead. I heard Pitch's laughter and I did something I didn't know I could.

I set Claude with the other kids and launched myself in the air I closed my eyes and put my hands together and concentrated.

I felt a blue glow around me and I felt my eyes glow blue also as I opened them.

I separated my hands from each other and slammed them together aiming at Pitch who was frozen in shock.

I hit Pitch and flew closer to him and struck him again making him stumble and look at me with a smirk instead of what I hoped would be the opposite.

I struck Pitch one last time hoping that would knock him down. It did but he made a whip and grabbed me around my torso and pulled me down with him. My eyes returned to normal and the blue aura was gone.

" Jackie"! I heard everyone shout at me.

I hit the ground and landed on my side causing me to gasp. I stood up faster before I could blink as I saw Pitch's shadow under me.

I whipped around and wished I hadn't. Pitch had an arrow and a bow made of black sand aimed at me.

" Join me Jackie and all this pain will end". Pitch said

I could've said yes and avoided having an arrow go through my body but no I said what Pitch didn't want to hear.

" No. Now shoot me Pitch. I dare you". I say breathing hard and opening my arms so they were a little behind me and to my sides.

Pitch growled and let the arrow fly and it found its way into my shoulder. I screamed and Pitch laughed at my pain. Pitch then formed another arrow and shot it at my other shoulder causing me to scream again.

I heard the sleigh then everyone call my name. I sat down on the floor and saw everyone was around me.

I pulled out one arrow at a time and screamed as I did so and I felt tears form in my eyes. I looked at my shoulders and saw black sand. I picked some off my shoulder and rubbed it in between my fingers.

I took a shaky breath as I felt someone's hand on my arm. It was Claude.

" Jackie thank you for saving me". Claude said as he sat across from me.

I looked into Claude's eyes and saw the fear and hurt. I pulled him into a hug against my shoulders wishes and held him tight.

Claude started crying and I just held him. I knew what it was like. Falling off a building all of it. I knew every pain, fear you name it I know it.

I pulled away when Claude calmed down. I wiped some of his tears away making them ice and I smiled.

Claude smiled back at me and I spoke my voice hoarse.

" You know I'll always protect you right". I say

Claude just nodded and said " I love you".

I hugged him and said " I love you too. I'll protect you no matter what. I'll always be here when you need me".

Jaime got down on the floor and hugged me and said " Thanks for taking the axe for me".

" Your welcome and Jaime I'd do it again if I had too". I said " Same for you Claude I'd do it all over again."

The sun was coming up and the kids pulled away and I flew up a little ways and watched the sunrise.

I saw some blood trail down my arms and I put pressure on them. I suddenly felt light headed and the next thing I know my body shuts down completely and I'm falling with everyone shouting my name.

An- So there's chapter 2 :-) Hope you liked it :-) See ya next time :-)


	3. Chapter 3

An- Alright so I'm back :-) I hope you guys are liking this story :-) On to chapter 3 :-)

Jackie's Pov

I screamed as I fell. I tried to move but I couldn't my body wouldn't let me.

I felt Bunny's paws wrap around me as he jumped and caught me. He tucked into a ball and flipped once before landing on his feet looking at me concerned.

I was hyperventilating and I just watched as everyone surrounded me as I got my breathing under control after a few minutes.

I flew out of Bunny's arms and floated above two feet off the ground.

" I've never fallen like before". I said mostly to myself. " I've never felt so helpless. I was scared".

I whispered the last part but everyone heard me. I looked at the kids and saw the fear in there eyes.

" Don't be scared guys I'm okay". I say.

The kids just nodded but still looked upset. I smirked an evil smirk and before anyone could say anything I created a snowball and threw it at Jaime against my right shoulders wishes.

Jaime stumbled back then laughed and smiled and threw a snowball at Claude who threw one at me.

Soon we were all in the fight throwing snowballs. My shoulders were on fire but I didn't care. As long as the kids were smiling I had done my job.

The kids collapsed after a few minutes panting in the snow. I fell in between Claude and Jaime and looked at the sky.

" Jackie". I heard Jaime say.

" Yeah". I replied turning my head to look at him.

" Do you ever get scared".

" Of course I do". I said making everyone look at me. " I was scared yesterday when you were almost hit by the axe and I was scared when Claude fell. I'm scared of a lot things".

" But you act so fearless. How can you not show fear"?

" I act fearless because that's the only choice I have. If I showed I was scared I'd scare you and I don't want to scare you. I'm brave when I have to be and when Pitch is involved that's all the time. My job is to protect you no matter what. Your my kids I feel like a mother around you". I flipped myself so I was on my stomach which stung a little so I floated a couple inches off the ground and looked at all the kids. " If I could I'd never leave your side. I'd be with you everyday and every night. I'm your guardian and I'd die for you in a heartbeat if I had too".

The kids had tears in there eyes as I finished. They all looked at the guardians who had those looks on there faces that said same-goes- for-us.

I took a shaky breath as the pain was starting in my shoulders. I looked at them and saw the sand was sinking in my skin.

I looked up in fear. That was Pitch's plan. If Pitch got sand in my body he could control me from the inside.

" Jackie". Tooth said snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Yeah Tooth". I replied

" How did you make your eyes blue and the blue aura"? Tooth asked

I honestly had no clue how I managed to do that.

" I don't know". I said

" We should get back home". Jaime said standing up.

" Not by yourselves I'm taking every single one of you home". I said standing up putting on a serious face.

" Jackie we can help you". Tooth said

" I'm doing it and no one can stop me". I snapped then realized what I said.

Everyone looked at me concerned as they saw fear on my face for a second.

" I'll.. Umm.. I'll do it myself". I stuttered grabbing Claude and his brother first.

They each grabbed my hands and I took off toward there house.

I set them down and gave them a quick hug and said "I'll be back soon. I love you".

" We love you too, bye". They both said as I flew out the window getting the next kid.

Jaime was the last one left as I flew to his house my mind was everywhere.

I set Jaime down and looked at him. I felt tears form in my eyes and I didn't know why.

Jaime looked at me and said " Jackie are you okay".

Jamie's voice was so soft I just broke down on his floor. I wasn't okay no matter how many times I told myself and others I was okay it was a lie.

" I'm scared". I sobbed " I've never been so scared in my life Jaime. I act all tough, hard as nails, tough as a rock but the truth is I'm a scared forever seventeen year old girl guardian".

Jaime hugged me as I cried into his shirt. I felt so helpless and fragile right now.

" I'll be right back Jackie". Jaime said getting up and walking somewhere.

Jaime came back a minute later with a first aid kit and opened it. I couldn't help but smile at Jaime. Looks like the roles have switched.

I saw Jaime grab some alcohol and put it on a little cotton pad.

" This may sting Jackie". Jaime said as he pressed the alcohol on my right shoulder. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from screaming. Jaime then did the other side and this time I hissed in pain.

Jaime then grabbed some gauze and wrap it around my shoulders and put a safety pin in once he was done.

" Thanks Jaime looks like your my guardian". I said smiling

Jaime just let out a chuckle and said " I guess I am".

We sat there a couple minutes until I spoke up breaking the silence.

" I guess I ummm better uhhh get going now". I stuttered not wanting to leave Jaime alone but knowing I had too.

" Right I'll umm see ya later Jackie". Jaime said

I was about to step out the window until Jaime grabbed my wrist. I spun around and saw Jaime with the same look he gave me two years ago right before I left on the sleigh.

Jaime gave me a hug. I was surprised by the hug but hugged back.

" Be careful Jackie. I love you don't leave me". Jaime said letting a tear fall.

" Hey don't cry okay your gonna make me cry. I'm not going anywhere okay. I'll never leave you. I love you too much to leave you. I'll be okay I promise". I said walking out the window then turning around.

" Just believe in me Jaime and you'll be fine. I won't let Pitch or anyone hurt you".

I took off toward the guardians and saw they were gone. I panicked.

" Jack! Tooth! North! Sandy! Bunny! Anyone"! I screamed.

I felt my world spin around me and I did the only thing I could do. I booked it back to Jamie's house.

Jaime looked at me surprised that I was back already but didn't say anything.

" Their not there". I panted " They vanished without a trace. What do I do".

Jaime opened his mouth to answer only for his mom to call him.

" Jaime! Time for breakfast"!

" Coming"! Jaime called back then looked at me.

" Go Jaime I'll be fine I'll figure something out". I say before heading out again except this time I was looking for my family.

I would've felt Jack if he was attacked or something and the others would've screamed or let out a battle cry I was sure of it.

I wandered around Burgess for a few minutes before I remembered Pitch's hideout.

I bolted there and saw the hole was still there. I dove down the hole and then heard Pitch's voice.

" Well look at you all. So helpless". Pitch said pacing back and forth with the guardians all in separate cages that he kept the fairies in two years ago.

" There's still Jackie! She'll get us out of here Pitch"! I heard Jack shout

I smirked at Jack. He was an amazing brother and I couldn't imagine life without him.

Pitch just laughed and threw his head back.

" Your kidding me right. Please tell me your joking. There's no way Jackie will save you. Especially in her condition". Pitch said

" She's stronger then ya think ya bloody show pony". Bunny said

" Oh how cute the rabbit defending his girlfriend. To bad you'll never see her again". Pitch said pacing again.

I smiled at Bunny. If him and Jack think I can get them out of here then I should believe in myself.

I saw Sandy throw a whip at Pitch but Pitch blocked it and sent a glare toward Sandy.

" Now now Sandy there's no need for that. You wouldn't want to be like Jackie now would you". Pitch said with an evil smirk.

I flew against the wall behind trying my hardest not to make a sound as I stayed in the shadows.

I gasped as I felt a whip grab me from behind then jerk me forward. I landed right in front of Pitch and looked up saw his evil smirk.

" Oh Jackie so nice of you to join us now the fun can begin". Pitch said

The way Pitch said that sent chills down my spine. This wasn't going to go well and somehow I knew I would be doomed.

An- Alright so there's chapter 3 sorry if it isn't very good I wrote it 11:30 pm and I was tired so yeah. Hope you liked it and see ya soon :-) Happy Thanksgiving everyone :-)


	4. Chapter 4

An- I'm back :-) I hope you guys are liking this story :-) So anyway onto chapter 4

Jackie's Pov

I felt like my heart had stopped. I should've know Pitch would sense me. I'm sure my fear was sending a million waves.

" Why hello Jackie so nice to see again". Pitch said

" Wish I could say the same". I hissed standing up.

" I see you got your little believer to patch you up how sweet".

" Don't you dare touch them or it'll be the last thing you do"! I shouted.

" I'm trembling in fear".

" You should be". I hissed.

Pitch smirked and I felt like my eyes had just flashed from black to blue.

I gasp and took a step back only for me to trip on something and fall.

" Looks like my sand is doing its job". Pitch said walking up to me.

" What did you do to me". I asked my voice sounding so small.

" You see dear Jackie my sand is in your body and every time you get angry well let's just say you'll transform".

I couldn't believe this. I was already living my worse nightmare. Becoming Jackie Black again.

" No.. I.. It.. How". I stuttered trying to find the right words.

Pitch just laughed at me and sent sand toward me which I barely blocked.

I looked at North who I had thought of my father by this point. North just smiled at me sadly. I knew it was fake.

" What do I do"? I asked mostly myself but North answered.

" Believe in yourself. Remember your center". North said

" My center? What does my center have to do with..." I stopped myself mid sentence realizing my center.

I made a snowball and threw it at Pitch who wasn't paying attention.

" What the".. Pitch started but got cut off as I threw another snowball.

" Let's have some fun Pitch. It'll be fun for you. It'll be a reminder of two years ago". I said smirking throwing another snowball.

Pitch growled at me and threw sand at me again missing completely.

" Come on Pitch I know you can do better then that". I mocked making Pitch angry.

" Why you little brat"! Pitch shouted at me in rage.

" Someone has a temper". I say as I flick some ice at Jack's cage hitting the lock.

Pitch saw what I did and gave me the dirtiest look he could and went up to Jack.

Perfect. I thought to myself and smirked. I saw the black key on Pitch's waist that unlocked the cages.

Unlike the last time Pitch must've been smart enough to actually lock the cages.

Jack was stalling Pitch with his puns while I went for the key. I reached my hand out and bit my lip.

I grabbed the key and quickly put the hand holding the key behind me and flew over to where I was.

I quickly gave the key to North before saying " Get away from my brother"!

Pitch threw sand at me again and again. As long as I kept him on me the others could escape.

I saw North hand the key to Tooth as I dodged sand. We went up the stairs and I was flying around now as Pitch got that crazy look in his eyes.

" You can't run from me Jackie". Pitch said looking for me as I hid behind a wall.

I looked behind the wall and made my move to book it back to Jack and everybody.

I didn't make it. A whip went around my waist. At first I gasped then I figured the guardians were out so I screamed the first person who came to mind.

" Jack"! I screamed

Pitch just laughed as I brought closer and closer to him.

I was four inches from Pitch as he got ready another whip. I knew where he was aiming. My shoulders.

" Jackie"! I heard Jack shout down a hall. I smiled and Pitch looked for his key that was gone.

" Looking for something". I say smirking.

Pitch let out a scream of rage and I was surprised. Pitch threw a whip hitting my shoulder. I screamed.

" You will pay Jackie"! Pitch screamed at me before throwing me up and down.

I gasped as I hit the floor then the ceiling. My stomach was doing flips and my shoulders were hurting like hell.

I was about to go up again until I saw a boomerang go by and smack Pitch right in the face.

" Bunny"! I cried happily.

" Ya didn't think I'd leave ya did ya". Bunny said grabbing his boomerang as it came back.

North, Jack, Tooth and Sandy came in weapons ready. I stood up or tried to. My legs buckled under me.

I floated instead and Pitch glared at me and said " You'll be mine soon Jackie"! Then vanished before we could do anything.

" He's gone". I said floating over to where Pitch was and looked around. He wasn't there.

" Good riddance". Jack said as he floated next to me. " You okay".

I knew he felt my pain. We always do. Yet he asked that question I didn't really care but it was kinda stupid since he knew.

" I'm a little sore but I'll be okay. After all we gotta bring snow tonight to Burgess". I said

Tonight was the first snow fall of the year in about half the world so there was no time to lose.

" You sure your up to". Jack asked

" I'm not gonna let you have all the fun".

Jack just laughed and I joined in. I was glad Jack was here. He was my other half just like I was his.

" Well you ready". Jack said after we stopped laughing.

" Yeah let's go". I replied

" Be careful Jack, Jackie". Tooth said in a motherly voice.

" Don't worry we'll be fine". I say flying over to Bunny who had a worried expression on his face.

" I'll be okay. I'll see you when I get back". I say.

" Just promise me you'll come back". Bunny said

" I'll come back I promise. I love you".

" I love ya too". Bunny gave me a hug before Jack and I took off toward the exit and then into the cool air.

The air felt nice as we flew over Burgess. The snow started falling everywhere we went.

We pasted by Jamie's house and I had a worried look on my face. Something didn't seem right I could feel it.

" Go on Jackie I'll see you in Colorado or North's". Jack said

" Thanks". I said giving Jack a hug.

" Just promise me you'll be okay". Jack said returning the hug.

" I promise plus you'll feel it if I'm not".

" Good point. I love you be safe".

" Love you too I will".

Jack flew a couple feet before turning around and giving me a sad smile before taking off.

I went into Jamie's window and saw he wasn't there. I went downstairs and heard Jamie's mom on the phone.

" My eleven year old son is missing! Please find him"! Jamie's mom sobbed into the phone.

I felt my body about to go into shock. Jaime was gone. I failed as a guardian.

I raced out the house and went to Claude's hoping he was there with his brother.

I went into Claude's window and saw they weren't there either. I went to everyone of my believers houses and none of them were there.

" Jaime! Cupcake! Claude! Guys answer me"! I screamed

I fell on the floor and landed on my knees. What do I do?

" Pitch when I find you you'll be sorry! Nobody messes with my kids"! I screamed

I couldn't help it. I sobbed on the sidewalk I was on. It hurt so bad to know I failed being a guardian and a mother figure. I failed my kids.

I stood up after a few minutes and started walking around hoping I could see clues anywhere.

I stayed in Burgess for about an hour looking for something, anything that would maybe give me a lead.

I sighed and flew up in the sky and looked down. I gasped as I saw a message on the building.

" Your kids are mine now- Pitch". I read

I took out a globe I had that North gave and said " Bunny's warren".

A portal opened and I saw two large eggs appear I stepped through the portal and was now surrounded by eggs, flowers and saw Bunny coloring an egg.

" Jackie. What's wrong". Bunny asked me concerned as my eyes were probably puffy.

" The kids there gone". I said in tears.

" What do ya mean? How could they disappear"? Bunny said

" Pitch". Was the only thing I said before breaking down again.

Bunny hugged me as I cried some more.

" It'll be okay Jackie. We'll get them back". Bunny said comforting me.

" I..I.. fa..failed.. .. a..gu..guardian". I sobbed

" No ya didn't. Ya protected those ankle biters more times then anyone can count. Your a great guardian".

" Thank you". I say before yawning.

Bunny pulled away and picked me up bridal style. He took me to a small room with a bed and a light.

Bunny laid me down and he was about to leave until I grabbed his wrist causing him to whip around.

" Will you stay". I pleaded.

Bunny looked into my eyes and I could see the pain in his eyes.

Bunny just nodded and laid next to me. I put my head on his chest as he out his paw around me.

" I love you". I say before shutting my eyes.

" I love ya too". I heard Bunny say before I fell asleep.

An- Thanks for reading :-) See you soon :-)


	5. Chapter 5

An- Hello I'm back :-) Hope you liked the last chapter :-) Here's chapter 5 hope you like it :-)

Jackie's Pov

( I was somewhere dark. That was the first thing I noticed.

( I didn't know where I was or how I got here)

( Jackie!) I heard Jaime shout

( Jaime! Where are you!) I shouted back

( Jackie!) This time it was Claude.

( Jaime, Claude!) I shouted panicking

( Jackie! Help!) All the kids shouted

( Pitch! Let me kids go now)! I shouted

( Pitch appeared and had that same smirk he always had on his ugly face)

( Are you worried for your kids Jackie) Pitch said

( You better not hurt them or you'll have to face me!) I shouted

( I'm trembling Jackie. You might as well say good bye to your little believers you'll never see them again)

( Jackie! Jackie!) The kids shouted all at once making me clutch my hair and scream.

I screamed as I bolted up making Bunny jump. I was shaking and Bunny grabbed me into a hug.

I was breathing fast and the only thought on my mind was the kids.

" The kids what if I don't find them". I said

" We'll find them and Pitch will pay". Bunny said

" I gotta head to North's". I say getting up. " I told Jack I'd meet him when I was done with Jaime but I came here instead".

" I'll go with ya. I gotta go there anyway". Bunny said

" Okay". I say

" Hey how'd ya get here if you didn't go to North"? Bunny asked

I pulled out the globe and Bunny stared at it a minute.

" Where'd ya get that"?

" North". I said " I'll meet you there".

Bunny nodded and we gave each other a quick kiss before he made a tunnel and disappeared.

" North's workshop". I said as the portal opened and was in North's workshop with everyone staring at me.

I took one step only for me to trip over an elf. I glared at the elf and froze him.

I smirked as I stood up and saw North giving me the look.

" Ughh fine although he looks better this way". I say before unfreezing the elf.

" Jackie it's good to see you after yesterday's event". North said

" It's good to see you too. Did Bunny tell you about the kids"? I asked wanting to get straight to the point.

" Yes and we will find them in time". North said putting a hand on my arm since my shoulders were wrapped.

" I can't lose them". I say looking up into North's eyes.

" You won't. Pitch will pay". North said

" Where's Jack"? I ask just realizing he's not here.

At that moment Jack came in looking frantic until he saw me.

" Jackie! Oh thank god"! Jack screamed hugged me.

" It's good to see you too bro. You look like crap". I say

" You look worse then I do". Jack said " So did you talk with Jaime"?

" He was gone. All of them were gone. Pitch has them". I say close to tears again

" Hey don't cry okay we'll get them back".

I just nodded and wiped my eyes.

" Where could Pitch take the kids"? Tooth asked

" We'll just search everywhere we can and hope we find them". I say

" Jackie do you know how long that will take". Tooth asked

" Does it look like I care! I just want my kids back! I don't care what it takes"! I shouted my eyes, skirt and hair turning black then back to blue and white.

I gasped along with everyone else. I turned into Jackie Black for a split second.

I looked at everyone and saw there expressions. Shock, concern and fear.

I flew out a window and flew as fast as I could with tears in my eyes. I was scared of hurting the ones I loved so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran or flew rather.

I flew to Burgess and landed on the frozen lake where I saved my sister 302 years ago.

I sat there, held my knees to my chest and put my head in my knees and cried.

I cried for maybe ten minutes before I heard someone call my name through my head.

" Jackie". It sounded like it was Jaime but he sounded muffled.

I looked under the ice and I saw something black just disappear.

I slammed my fist into the ice and broke it. I held my breath as I stuck my head in the water.

I almost gasped at what I saw. There they were. My kids were frozen solid in ice.

I shot my head up as I couldn't breath. How could the kids talk to me through my mind?

I slammed my fist over and over again so I could make a bigger hole until it was big enough for me to fit through with a kid.

I took another breath, dove under the water and broke an ice block which contained Jaime and pulled him to the surface and moved him so he was off the ice.

I felt Jamie's pulse to make sure he was alive. He was. A moment later Jaime started coughing up water.

Jaime took a deep breath and smiled when he saw me.

" Jackie I knew you'd find us".

I just smiled and dived back under. Claude was next as pulled him up and I checked his pulse.

Claude did the same thing Jaime did and smiled at me.

" Mom you came". Claude said bringing tears to my eyes.

" Of course I did. I'll always come". I said hugging him.

I dived back under and I right after I did I heard Jack and everybody say my name.

I came back up with Cupcake and everyone bent down to her and took her off the ice.

She just smiled at me I and dived again getting kid after kid until there was one kid left.

I pulled him up and put him on the surface. Jack grabbed him and took him off the lake.

I was about to push myself up until I felt something grab my ankle. I let out a gasp as I was pulled under water.

I turned around and saw Pitch was smirking. Pitch threw a whip at me and hit my right side.

I couldn't open my mouth so I just winced and I think I heard Jack scream.

Pitch hit me again and again until the fifth time I screamed and water went into my body.

Pitch left the moment I screamed but not before he said "I'll see you soon Jackie Black".

I felt like I was about to pass out until I saw Jack jump in the water. Jack grabbed my waist and pulled me up on the surface.

I coughed and took deep breaths at the same time. My lungs were burning and my side was hurting bad.

I coughed one last time and sucked in the air. I looked at my side and saw my shirt was ripped and my side was bleeding.

" Jackie". Jack said causing me to look up and look at him. " You saved them every single one of them good job".

" T..th..thanks". I say stuttering

" Hey Jackie. How'd ya know they were under there". Bunny asked

" Jaime". I say everyone to look at me funny except the kids who smirked.

" How is that possible? They were in ice". Tooth asked

" Telepathy". I say.

Everyone's eyes widened. As I just as surprised as they were. I didn't even know I could do that.

" How is that possible"?! Jack half shouted

" I have no clue but it happened and because of Jaime they were saved". I replied

I winced and hissed in pain as I felt Bunny's paw on my newest wound.

" Sorry". Bunny said pulling his paw back.

" It's fine. I'm okay". I say panting

" Would you quit saying your fine"! Jack shouted shocking everyone including me. " I can feel you and your not okay! God damn it Jackie just admit it and quit lying to yourself"!

" You want the truth Jack"! I shouted back " I'll give you the truth! I'm not fine okay! I'm hurting everywhere and I just practically drowned! I'm scared of hurting everyone I care about! I scared of Pitch Black for the first time in my life and I have no clue what the hell I'm doing! I'm a scared forever seventeen year old girl guardian"! I shouted and realized I created a blizzard and my hair,shirt, and skirt were black and I had an aura around me except it was black not blue along with my eyes.

" Don't push me"! I shouted making the blizzard bigger.

" Jackie stop"! I heard Tooth shout.

I ignored her and made the blizzard bigger and bigger. I smirked at what I created.

I screamed as I felt something hit my side and turned toward the direction.

Jack was the one who hit me. My aura became darker and I threw ice at him and I hit my target. At first I smirked but when he screamed and I saw where I hit him my smirk disappeared. I had struck Jack right above his left eye and he was bleeding.

I went back to normal and stopped the blizzard. I then flew to Jack with caution incase he struck me. I went to touch him but he swatted at me out of reflex.

I looked down and saw what I had done. Jaime and the kids were huddled together with North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy surrounding them.

" Jack". I say reaching out one more time. Jack just stared at me and floated down to the ground and looked at everyone. I followed except I kept my distant.

I looked at the trees and saw I had destroyed everything. Half the trees were gone and the lake was broken in many pieces.

I floated back up and saw I had flipped cars over and some people were on the ground getting up.

" Jackie"! North shouted at me snapping me out of my daze.

" What's up". I say casually

Everyone stared at me in shock even the kids. I knew it was a stupid thing but I didn't know what else to do.

" What's up?! What's up! Your seriously asking that!"Jack shouted " You just turned into Jackie Black, destroyed half of Burgess forest, flipped about four cars over, injured people and smacked me and your asking whats up"!

" It's not like I meant for this to happen Jack"! I shouted tears in my eyes.

" Well it did and you just scared the kids of you"!

I looked down and saw Jack was right. The kids had fear all over there faces.

" Kids". I say reaching out only for them to move away from me.

I grabbed the globe, threw it and said " Antarctica".

The portal appeared and I looked back at everyone. I looked at Bunny and flew up to him.

" If this is the end for us I just want you to know it was fun being your girlfriend. Thanks for being there for me. I'll always love you Bunny". I said giving him one last kiss.

" North, Tooth your like the parents I never had in 300 years. I love you".

" Sandy, your like my second brother and I just wanted to tell you I love you and thanks for being there".

" Jack, you and I are have been together through everything together and I've had a blast with you as a brother. I wish it didn't end like this but it has and I love you. I'll you around".

" Kids stay safe I'll always be watching you. Take care".

I said my good byes and I said one last thing before leaving.

" Thank you for giving me a family and thanks for everything. I'll miss you all". I sobbed before leaving and entering Antarctica my new home.

An- Hope you liked it :-) See you next time :-)


	6. Chapter 6

An- Hey guys I'm baaacckkk :-) This chapter will be normal Pov from after Jackie left then Jackie's Pov :-) Hope you like it :-) Warning- there will be sex in this chapter!

Normal Pov

Everyone watched as Jackie stepped through the portal and closed behind her.

Tooth broke down the moment she left. She was that seventeen year olds mother and she just let her go. She had failed her first and only daughter.

North held Tooth as she cried. North never thought Jackie thought of him as her father and now she was gone. He had failed her as a father.

Sandy didn't know what to say. Sandy had seen Jackie once when she was out giving snow and she was so free, full of life. She even talked to him for a while. She made sound effects and everything. She caught pieces of his pictures and said it was like Charades. She was his sister and he just left his sister alone.

Bunny's heart felt like it was broken in two. Jackie was everything and now she left. And the worst part is he didn't stop her. He wondered if she meant it when she said she'll always love him. She probably did.

Jack was hurting the most. Jackie was his sister forever. Jackie was always there for him and the one time she needed him he turned the other way.

The kids were devastated. They had wanted Jackie to stay and have fun. But now she vanished and they were scared they'd never see her again.

" She's gone". Tooth sobbed " My daughters gone and we did nothing".

" Well get here back Tooth". North said " Let's go home".

" I'll take the kids". Jack said grabbing Jaime first.

Jack dropped Jaime off on the front porch. Jaime hugged Jack good bye and walked through the door where his mother screamed of joy.

Jack took every kid and then met up with North and everybody.

" There safe". Jack said before getting on the sleigh a couple feet away from the lake.

North waited till everyone was on before pulling out a globe, threw it and went through.

They entered North's workshop and hopped off the sleigh. No one said anything. Everyone went there separate ways anyway.

Bunny went back to the warren, Tooth went back to her palace, Jack went wandering around, Sandy left to give dreams to the other side of the world where it was night and North went into his office to make something out of ice.

North sighed as he ate a cookie. He tried to sculpt but his heart wasn't in it.

He looked to the side and saw a few pictures of Jackie. One was of Jackie, Jack and their believers on there first Christmas with believers.

Jackie insisted they take a picture so she'll always remember them. Jackie was flying with Jack next to her both of them laughing and the kids looking up and smiling.

The next was on Groundhog Day that Jack took off Jackie. Jackie scared the groundhog so there would be more winter. Jackie was sticking her tongue out and the groundhog had his fist raised telling her off.

The final one was of just the twins smiling with there arms around each other.

North looked away and went back to sculpting if he could.

Jackie's Pov

I stepped through the portal and watched it close. I was lost and I had no clue what to do.

I pulled out my center, that was in a pocket of my skirt. North gave me it two years.

I wanted so bad to throw it but how could I. But it was my center. It's what me well me.

I just screamed and sobbed on the ground. I didn't want this life anymore. I wanted it to be over, the pain, the heart break, the confusion all of it.

" Jackie". I heard Pitch say causing me to whip around with frozen tears running down my face.

" Just do it". I said " I don't care anymore. I'm be Jackie Black and I'll be your girlfriend. I just want the pain to end".

Pitch smirked at me and whirled sand around but not much since I had some in my body. I took a deep breath and just let the sand do its job. I opened my eyes and I could tell the sand had done its job.

I felt Pitch's arm wrap around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. Normally I would've pulled away but the new me demanded it. My personality had changed along with me it was kinda good though. New me new life.

We deepened the kiss and I let out a moan of pleasure. Pitch snapped his fingers and we were in his lair wherever that was and we were in his bedroom.

I felt Pitch pull away and started kissing my neck. I moaned and I felt Pitch take my shirt off then my bra and soon I was completely naked and so was Pitch.

Pitch pushed me on to his bed him on top me on bottom. I had had sex once before so I knew what to do.

It was New Years and I just met the son of Mother Nature, Forest Nature. Also it was the day I discover alcohol and so did Forest. Forest was 419 years old and I was 300 and Bunny was drunk and passed out and somehow Bloom, the spirit of spring carried him back to the warren.

We were drunk yet I still remember that night. I was drinking my fourth cup of vodka that North had given me and I was standing by his office door when I saw Forest come through the halls looking like hell.

He was drunk and I knew I was too. We both looked at each other and kissed. Then one thing led to another and the next thing you know were having sex in my bedroom.

I remember what separated us. It was when North walked through the door and heard me moan. It was interesting after that.

Mother Nature took her drunk son after he got dressed and forbid him from coming 20 feet of me at a party with alcohol. That was fine really. We could still see each other just not with alcohol. Also she smacked me with a branch once after we met again a few months later.

Tooth wasn't thrilled either. North on the other hand had told me next time to go somewhere private causing Tooth to yell at him. Tooth grounded me playing the mom thing well. Although her grounding was me collecting teeth.

Pitch started thrusting into my body, snapping me out of my thoughts, and I did the only thing I could do. I arched my body making him smirk.

I kissed Pitch with full force making him kiss me back. Pitch licked my lips wanting in and I accepted. Our tongues played with each other fighting for dominance and Pitch won.

We pulled away after a few minutes and I let Pitch do the work as he thrust against me again. I rubbed my fingers up and down his back and I grabbed his butt and squeezed it making him thrust a little faster.

Pitch stopped thrusting and started sucking my breasts and I couldn't help but moan as he sucked.

Pitch then licked my neck, his hands on my breasts squeezing them then kissed them. I moaned again. Pitch started playing with my breasts and it felt kinda odd and nice at the same time.

I wanted to have some fun with Pitch so I grabbed his penis and started humping and sucking on it. I grabbed his penis tight and continued.

I could feel Pitch smirk at my actions. I wanted someone to love me and if this is how then this was good for me.

I wanted more so I licked his penis, tugged it and sucked on it some more.

Pitch went for my breasts again and started sucking except this time he bit them making me moan of pleasure.

I gave Pitch's dick one last tug and suck before letting go and kissed his nipple making him smirk. Pitch opened my legs and stuck his fingers in making me gasp in shock.

" Pitch". I whine as he moved his fingers.

" Yes darling".

" Fuck me. Just fuck me I wanna be fucked Pitch. I'm craving you". I whine.

" I will Jackie". Pitch said then licked my clit while his fingers were up my ass making me orgasm intensely.

Pitch then did it again and I orgasmed again and I gasped. It felt so amazing I wanted him to do it longer. Pitch smirked and did it a couple more times while I orgasmed every time.

" Pitch keep going. I need it. Fuck me more. I need more". I said as he stopped

Pitch smirked and stuck three fingers up and licked my cilt again making me orgasm again and this time cummed in Pitch's mouth. He swallowed and smirked.

Pitch then stuck one more finger in. Pitch then moved his fingers around finding my g spot giving me pleasure and I orgasmed again.

" Pitch don't stop baby. I need some more just don't stop". I said feeling another orgasm building up.

" I won't stop darling. Now be a good girl and orgasm for me". Pitch said making me orgasm again.

It felt so good I wanted more and more every time.

" I'm glad you love it Jackie. ". Pitch said making me orgasm again.

My body was demanding more I could feel it. I had another orgasm as Pitch moved his fingers around. It was amazing.

Pitch make some sand in his hand then shoved the hand with the sand up my butt making me gasp and orgasm. The sand gave me another orgasm. I guess Pitch wanted to make sure I was his forever.

I was breathing heavy as Pitch left his fingers in there and moved them around the sand moving also.

My body jerked as he hit my g-spot again making me moan and orgasm.

I felt Pitch stick his dick in my body thrusting me hard and fast.

Pitch finally stopped and kissed me as we laid there with Pitch breathing on my neck.

" You are mine now Jackie". Pitch said smirking wrapping his arms around me.

" And you are mine Pitch". I say before my eyes closed wrapped in Pitch's embrace.

An- I might redo the sex scene later but for now it's staying. See you next time :-)


	7. Chapter 7

An- I don't really have much to say except I hope your liking the story :-) Enjoy :-) There will be little sex in this chapter.

Jackie's Pov

I woke up as I felt Pitch kiss me. My eyes shot open and he pulled away.

" Good morning Jackie". Pitch said smirking.

" Good morning Pitch". I replied as kissed Pitch.

I went to get up but Pitch pushed me back down and licked my cilt making me orgasm and moan.

Pitch then licked it again making me have a bigger orgasm. I loved every moment.

Pitch started thrusting into my body like last night. He went slow and soft then fast and hard.

I kissed Pitch's lips passionately and I licked his lips wanting in. Pitch let me in and our tongues danced together.

After a few minutes Pitch and I pulled away and Pitch got up putting his clothes back on while I did the same.

I had put on my bottom layer and I just had my shirt and bra to put on. I was about to put my bra on until I felt Pitch suddenly pin me against the wall sucking my breasts making me moan of pleasure.

" Pitch". I said

" Yes darling". Pitch said

" Don't stop". I say moaning

" I won't darling not ever".

Pitch suckled on my breasts for about ten minutes, biting them, kissing them, squeezing them doing anything he could with them.

Pitch stopped and I put on my bra and shirt then grabbed my staff I dropped on the floor last night.

Pitch picked me up bridal style and snapped his fingers, bringing us to Antarctica.

" Why are we in Antarctica"? I asked confused as Pitch put me down.

" So I can train you". Pitch said " To push you past your breaking point".

" I've already gone past my breaking point". I said.

I felt Pitch's eyes land on me and study me after all I had like four injuries. My stomach, both shoulders, and my side and somehow I was still standing.

" Whatcha want me to do"? I ask.

" Create the biggest blizzard you can". Pitch said

" Okay". I said flying up and started making a blizzard. I started with it small then made it bigger and bigger.

Soon I had made the biggest blizzard I could.

" NOW WHAT"? I shouted over the wind

" MAKE IT BIGGER"! Pitch shouted back at me.

This was the biggest I could go. Plus I haven't made a blizzard this big since 1967. It was when Jack and I had an argument and I lost control creating the biggest blizzard I had. I struck Chicago, Kalamazoo, Mich. and Gary Ind. all in the Midwest. I made 23 inches of snow, winds up to 50 miles per hour. I made it snow for 24 hours and I killed 76 people. I hated myself and promised I would never make that blizzard again but here I was.

" I CAN'T"! I shouted that day where people were laying down dead came to my mind.

" THERE'S NOBODY HERE JACKIE! YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE"!

How in the world did Pitch know about 1967? Oh wait he was there I'm guessing. All the fear must've drawn his attention.

I took a deep breath and tried making it bigger. I did and I surprised myself only for me to lose control. I gasped as I felt the blizzard beyond my control. I tried to gain back control or at least slow it down.

I closed my eyes and let the aura surround me. I was surprised when it flicked from black then blue. My body knew when to make it bigger and smaller.

When I turned into Jackie Frost I saw Jack, Jaime, Claude and the rest of my family. I missed them.

I then made it smaller until the blizzard completely stopped and I was exhausted already but then the blizzard took fifteen minutes to stop. After that I went back to Jackie Black. Jack and them forgotten.

" I lost control". I said as Pitch stood over me. " I'm sorry".

" Do it again". Was all Pitch said before moving back where he was.

I once again took a deep breath and made the aura again. I created the blizzard and tried to control it this time but I couldn't.

" Again". Pitch said

I just nodded and did it again failing every time.

I had tried thirteen times to control it but still no luck. Pitch was getting frustrated I could tell. He had this aura around him that I could see.

" Do it again Jackie". Pitch said " And this time get it right".

" I can't". I said

" You can and you will".

" Can't you show me something else"? I ask wanting to try something new

" I suppose I could see if you make sand". Pitch said

I then just opened my palm and made it like I was going to shoot ice only for black sand and ice combined to come out hitting Pitch by accident.

" Guess I can". I say nervously.

" Good now use it to create".

" Create what"?

" Anything you can imagine".

I just smirked and started shooting ice and sand at the ground to start my creation.

I took an hour and a half to make my creation. It was me spreading fear over the world with Pitch by my side.

" Excellent". Pitch said. " In two weeks we'll show those pathetic guardians who's in charge".

I smirked and said " Amazing".

Two weeks later

I was in Burgess now as we arrived from Antarctica. I had trained so hard and now it was gonna pay off.

" Show me your power Jack". Pitch said as he moved into the shadows.

" Don't worry I will". I said smirking.

I created a small blizzard making people run away and scream from the sudden storm even though the clouds were gloomy.

I made the blizzard bigger and was gonna make it even bigger until Jack slammed into me making me spiral to the ground.

I hit the ground making the road crack as I hit and skidded. I saw the other guardians on a rooftop supervising.

" Well hello to you to bro". I hiss standing up.

" What the hell is wrong with you"! Jack shouted at me.

" Me"! I shouted

" Yes you what hell are you doing creating a blizzard that big with people around"!

" Because I wanted to that's why! Why the hell do you care anyway! Half those people can't even see us"!

" Their still people Jackie! What if that was me! Would you kill me"!

I let out a cry of rage and launched myself at Jack. Jack did the same thing and when we collided we created a giant boom.

I fell on a car and I saw Jack did too. I quickly got up only for Jack to slam his staff into me.

" Jackie come back to me"! Jack shouted over the wind. " I need you"!

My eyes turned blue then black again. He didn't mean it. He just wanted me back so he could play games with me.

" Liar"! I shouted and shot ice at Jack. Jack dodged and shot at me back.

" Jackie remember why you became a guardian"! Jack shouted at me

Suddenly his words struck him like a whip. My mind suddenly was replaying flashbacks of my life from when I became a guardian.

I gasped as I was suddenly snapped out of my memories and felt my body going back and forth from Jackie Frost and Jackie Black.

" Fight it Jackie! You can win this fight". Jack said

" Don't listen to him Jackie. Remember he abandoned you". Pitch said

" Don't listen Jackie you know in your heart where you belong".

" Come with me Jackie you'll be so much happy".

Pitch and Jackie kept going back and forth. My mind was everywhere and finally I couldn't take it so I screamed and ice mixed with black sand exploded out of me. My aura became half black and half blue along with my hair, my clothes, and my eyes. Everything of me was half.

I floated up in the air as my aura surrounded me and I unleashed ice and sand.

I did this for five minutes and I couldn't save myself from falling. I felt soft paws wrap around and saw Bunny.

" Bunny". Was all I could say as we landed and kissed.

We pulled away after a couple minutes and I could see the pain in his eyes.

" I'm sorry I didn't stick up for ya Jackie two weeks ago". Bunny said

" I don't blame you. I destroyed half the city and caused a few people to get hurt". I say

Bunny set me down and I wished he hadn't. The next thing I know Pitch shot sand at me then at Bunny. I flew up off the building and saw Bunny had disappeared.

Pitch then launched himself at me only for Tooth to step in and punch him.

" DONT YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER"! Tooth shouted in rage.

" Mom"! I shouted surprised to see her and that she called me her daughter.

" I agree stay away from our daughter". North said his swords striking Pitch chasing him away.

" Dad". I say happily North also called me his daughter.

" Don't ever touch my sister again"! Jack shouted shooting ice and hitting Pitch right in the shoulder.

Sandy threw a whip at Pitch and made some images above his head.

" Stay away from Jackie ya bloody show pony". Bunny said

Pitch was furious I was his and now I wasn't only half of me was. Pitch then threw nets at North,Tooth, Jack, Bunny Sandy catching all of them.

" No"! I shouted.

" Come now Jackie you know you'd rather be with me then these losers. After all isn't that why you made yourself half? So you wouldn't decide"? Pitch said

I was amazed Pitch knew why I made myself half. I couldn't decide so I figured if I had both I wouldn't have to.

" Your right". I say making Pitch smirk. " But I know in my heart I belong with my family not you".

Pitch's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. Pitch had this black aura around and I let mine take over.

" I will not be yours Pitch ever again". I say.

" You will Jackie whether you like it or your bound to me". Pitch said launching ice at me.

I created a blizzard and I didn't realize it was the biggest one I could do. 75 miles an hour. I panicked once I heard a few screams and almost lost control.

I lowered the blizzard and saw Pitch had disappeared. I saw people laying on the street with their limbs in weird angles and I saw my family unconscious.

" No". I say and fly down and make sure their fine.

" I'm sorry. Don't leave me". I say sobbing after a couple minutes of them not moving. " I need you".

" Jackie". I heard Jamie's voice say.

I look up and see all the kids looking at me with amazement and sorrow.

" I don't know if there awake or if there in a coma". I say tears falling. " I gotta get them somewhere home but I can't do it alone. Help me"?

The kids just nodded and I pulled out a globe and said " North Pole". The portal opened and I saw the kids had worked together to grab someone except Jack.

" Go through the yetis will take it from there. I'll see you in a minute". I said getting Jack.

The kids just nodded and stepped through. I grabbed Jack bridal style and went through the portal entering Norths workshop. I handed Jack to a yeti and looked over at the kids.

The kids were looking around amazed and laughed as they saw an elf with lights around him and get electrocuted. I laughed too.

" You'll let us know if they're okay right". Jaime said turning around with the other kids.

" Of course I will. I'll keep in touch with you. I love you guys". I say giving them a group hug."

" We love you too". They said.

I pulled out the globed and said " Burgess", and watched as each kid stepped through waving and smiling at me as they left.

I flew down the hall and headed toward the medical wing. I opened the doors and saw everyone was hooked to a machine.

I slid down as I leaned up against the wall. I stared at everyone and started crying realizing this was my fault.

" It's my fault. It's always my fault". I sob not caring if the yetis or anyone sees me.

I cried for a while and finally I calmed down. I suddenly felt like I was gonna puke and grabbed the trash can and puked in it.

I looked up and a saw a yeti holding out his hand for me. I took it and I sat on the bed as the yetis did some tests on me. I saw the yetis give me a look and I didn't know why.

" What's wrong"? I ask and the yetis tried to tell me but I couldn't understand.

" You know how to write right"? I ask getting a nod. " Good now just write or paint whatever your trying to tell me in words".

The yetis then grabbed a piece of paper off the chart and wrote what they were trying to say.

The yetis then handed me the paper and I dropped it right away. I was shocked, fearful, happy, excited and

nervous at the same time.

" I'm pregnant".

An- Cliffhanger ( evil laugh). So yay Jackie's pregnant with Pitch's kids. See ya next time :-)


	8. Chapter 8

An- I'm back :-) So I hope you liked the last chapter :-) So anyway here's chapter 8 hope you like it :-) and darthcat your idea will be chapter 10 :-) I've finished chapter 9 and 10 but 9 will not be posted till Christmas :-)

Jackie's Pov

I got up and walked out of the medical wing. I needed a place to think and right now the living room was the place.

I sat by the fire, but not too close and let my thoughts drift everywhere.

I was carrying a human being maybe even more then one inside my body.

" What are good baby names"? I ask myself. " The name Astrid sounds good if its a girl. Now for a boy Shadow especially if he has black hair. Snowflake is also good for a girl. Another boy mmmm let me think got it Nightshade. Nightshade Frost, Astrid Frost, Shadow Frost, and Snowflake Frost sounds amazing".

I was already getting myself excited. I had come up with the names and now I was happy yet fearful.

I jumped as I felt a yetis hand on my shoulder. He was saying something but I didn't understand so just walked and I followed.

I walked back in the medical wing and saw Jack was the only one up. I felt tears of joy form in my eyes. I can't let anyone know I'm pregnant.

Jack stood up and looked at me and I ran right up to him wrapping my arms around him crying.

" I thought you left me". I whisper.

" I would never leave you Jackie".

" You guys alright". I say watching as everyone stood or flew.

" Oh Jackie thank goodness your safe". Tooth said

" Thanks.. Mom". I say making her smile and hug me again.

" I'm glad your safe. I didn't mean to create the blizzard. I just freaked out".

" Jackie it's okay. You did the only thing to protect yourself". Tooth said

" But I hurt you. It was almost 67 all over again"! I shouted realizing I could've killed everyone. " I could've killed a whole town! I almost killed you! You weren't waking up and I almost lost"!

I sobbed the last. I couldn't stand it. I had almost killed my family.

" Jackie look at me". Tooth said as she wiped my tears and put her hands on my shoulders. " You didn't almost kill us okay. You did the only thing you could think of to keep us safe. I've watched you these past two years and I've seen an amazing, talented, strong, confident, hard as nails, young, free, wild, head strong, challenged girl full of courage grow up. When I saw you two years ago in that sack I wish I could've known you sooner. I wish I didn't leave you for 300 years which is my biggest regret. I love you and I'm glad to call you my daughter Jackie. I've seen you do things beyond your control yet you don't give up. That's what makes you well you and I'm so proud of you".

I felt tears of joy roll down my face and I threw myself at Tooth wrapping my arms around her neck.

" Thank you". I said my voice cracking.

" Your welcome Jackie".

I pulled away and Tooth smiled at me. I smiled back and landed on the floor along with Tooth.

" Do you remember the first time Jack and I met you all"? I ask curious.

" Yeah do you". Jack asked walking over to me.

" Of course. It's a day I'll never forget". Tooth said

" Yay mates you could forget meetin ya". Bunny said

" I agree. It would be very hard to forget". North said as Sandy made images.

Jack and I just laughed and flew out of the room going under and over each other.

We then suddenly felt ourselves pick up speed. We grabbed each other's hand and we started spinning faster and faster.

We heard the other guardians call our names and the next thing we know we created a frost boom making us go the fastest we've ever gone before.

We shot into the sky as the boom went off. We went 100 feet before we let go and looked down.

" Wanna go down the same way and freak everyone out". I ask Jack.

Jack smirked and said " Absolutely".

We grabbed hands right away and started going downward.

On the ground Tooth was freaking out as she saw her kids start going down.

" What if they hit the ground and hurt themselves"! Tooth shouted

" Do not worry Tooth. They'll be fine". North said watching the two.

Jack and I were about five feet from the ground before the boom went off and we sped straight through the doors of North's workshop.

Jack and I didn't know how to stop since we were inside and slammed right through our window which was closed making glass shatter everywhere. We fell into the snow with a grunt and Tooth and everybody came running toward us. Lucky for me I landed on my back. Thank god.

I felt glass in my arms and my legs as I sat up along with Jack. Jack and I looked at each other then at Tooth and gave her innocent looks.

" Don't ever do that again"! Tooth shouted as picked up Jack careful not to touch the glass while Bunny did the same with me.

We arrived at the medical wing and Bunny started pulling out the glass.

I hissed and so did Jack. It hurt more since we felt each other's pain. Double pain for us hooray.

" Ow". I said

" Sorry Jackie". Bunny said

A few minutes later all the glass was out and our cuts were cleaned. Everything was fine.

" Maybe we should run some tests to make sure your fine". Tooth said

My eyes widened. If they did tests they'd know I'm pregnant!

" No"! I shouted earning me weird looks

" I mean why do that when were fine. The glass is out and that was the only worry". I say trying to stop the tests.

" I guess your right Jackie". Tooth said

" Great". I said relieved.

" Where'd you guys learn to do that"? Tooth asked

" We didn't". I say

" It just kinda happened". Jack said

" Well don't ever do that inside again"! Tooth shouted

" Yes ma'am". Jack and I said

" Hey do you have any coco"? I ask

" Of course I will get you some. Come with me". North said

I followed North into the kitchen as he grabbed two cups. One for him and one for me I was guessing.

" It is good to have you back Jackie". North said getting the coco.

" It's good to be back. You don't mind that I'm half and half do you"?

" Why would I care"?

" I don't know I was just worried you wouldn't accept me anymore if I was half".

" I'll always accept you Jackie. Your my daughter".

" Thanks".

North then handed me my coco and I took a drink.

" Thanks North". I say before flying over to the fire.

I sat there while I drank my coco and thought about what my kids would be like and look like.

" I hope they'll be funny, energetic, kind, brave, honest. I hope they'll have my powers although if they had Pitch's powers I wouldn't really care as long as they love me. Or maybe they'll have both since I do I'll just have to wait and see for myself. Hopefully Pitch won't find out. He'll never let me leave him if he knew".

I finished my coco and set the cup down. I watched the flame flicker and wondered what my life as a mother was gonna be like.

" Will my kids like me? Will I be a good mom? Will I be terrible? What if they hate me cause their father"?

A billion questions buzzed through my head I have myself a headache. I stopped thinking about what could go wrong and just enjoyed myself.

I put my hand on my stomach and whispered " I love you".

I left the fire after a while and wondered around the workshop and saw the elves doing their toys.

They never made good toys but no one said anything. They just let them be and do there wired elf things.

The yetis were cool. Phil always kicked me out though. I liked to play with the toys and I brake a few to see if there indestructible which doesn't make them very happy.

I looked outside and I saw Jack looking bored. I quietly flew down, made a snowball an threw it hitting Jack.

Jack whipped around and I whistled as if I didn't do it. Jack smirked and threw one back at me.

" You looked bored so I figured you needed a little fun"! I shouted throwing a snowball.

" Please I'm the master at fun"!

" Prove it".

" I plan to".

Jack and I threw snowballs for about an hour before we collapsed in the snow.

" I won". Jack said

" I don't think so. I totally kicked your butt".

" Whatever".

" Did you wonder if I was okay for two weeks"?

" Of course I did Jackie I knew you were alive and you weren't tortured. I figured you escaped or something. I did miss you".

" I missed you two. I basically trained for two weeks. That's how I learned to control my blizzards when they get to big".

" I know".

" How"?

" I felt your determination and I felt when you pushed yourself. I felt you out your heart out there and do what you never thought you could".

" Thanks". I say before standing up and giving Jack a hand.

" Jack I never thanked you for turning me back into Jackie Frost". I said.

" Yeah well I didn't do my job since your only half".

" Woah woah waoh what are you saying".

" I'm saying that if I had done better you wouldn't be half".

" Do you not like me half". I hiss

" I never said that but I wish you were whole".

" Well to bad Jack! This is what I chose and you couldn't have stopped me anyway"!

Everyone was around us now outside. I didn't care.

" Why couldn't you decide"! Jack shouted

" You were both shouting at me that I should go with you so I did what would make me feel happy and not guilty so I made myself half"! I shouted

" Why would you care about Pitch"!

" Let me think maybe because at the time I was Jackie Black"!

I created icicles and started throwing Jack.

" You just don't get it Jack! Your life is prefect! You don't have to worry if your gonna be captured! Or if you'll live with the mistakes you've done! You don't have to feel guilty about killing 76 people! You don't have to worry you just almost destroyed your family and a town! You don't have to live with so many regrets! You don't have nightmares about everything bad you've done"!

With each sentence I threw two icicles at Jack. Each one faster then the last. Each icicle hitting Jack making him hiss in pain.

" Now you know the pain I feel everyday! Except unlike your pain mine doesn't go away"! I shouted throwing the last two icicles at Jack I wanted.

Jack was on the floor breathing heavily. The snow and his blood mixed together.

" Jackie how could you do this to your own brother"! Tooth shouted at me running to Jack's side with Bunny on Jack's other side.

I felt myself clench my fists. How could they take Jack's side after he just said he didn't like me the way I am.

" Do you except me". I blurt out.

" What"? Tooth asked

" Do you except me now that I'm half"! I shouted this time.

Everyone looked at each other and could tell what the answer was even for North. He just said he accepted me but he was probably lying.

" That's what I thought"! I screamed flying into the workshop.

I ran into the first door I saw and noticed it was the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I punched it making glass shatter everywhere.

My knuckles were bleeding but I didn't care. I punched the other half of the mirror.

I didn't care about the pain I felt in both my hands. I kicked the wall. Kick after kick leaving holes everywhere.

" Nobody gets it. Nobody understands"! I shouted round kicking the wall except my foot got stuck and I fell on my butt.

" Jackie". I heard Tooth say from the other side of the door.

I opened my mouth and let out my ice breath freezing the door. I grunted as I pulled my foot out of the wall.

My blood was all over the floor but I honestly didn't care. I sat up against the door listening to Tooth's wings.

" Jackie please come out". Tooth begged

" Fuck you"! I shouted

" Jackie Overland Frost don't you dare talk to me like that"!

" Whatever". I say resting my hand on my stomach.

" Jackie please come out". This time it was Bunny.

" Why should I"!

" Ya can't stay in there forever".

" Watch me".

" Jackie don't make me kick this door down". Bunny said

" Go right ahead". I say before focusing and transporting out of this bathroom and into another one.

I was surprised how much stuff I could actually do now that I had trained with Pitch. It was nice actually I learned so many things I never knew I could do.

" Jackie"! I heard North's voice echo through the halls.

I looked at my knuckles and wondered if they could another mirror. Probably not but I did it anyway.

I screamed this time as my blood was flowing out of me like a river.

I stumbled back against the door and froze my hands by breathing on them.

North opened the door and immediately looked at me, then the mirror, then the floor.

North reached his hand out to help me but I walked past him and said " Some father you are. You can't even accept your only daughter".

I flew to the medical wing and grabbed some gauze and alcohol for my knuckles. I sat on a bed and unfreezed them.

I heard everyone come in but I ignored them. I poured the alcohol on my knuckles and I immediately dropped the alcohol and the gauze.

It burned so bad. I looked up and saw Bunny looking at me.

Bunny didn't say anything and he dabbed the alcohol with a cotton ball.

I winced every time the alcohol hit my knuckles. I burned like hell and I should know. I've to hell and back.

" Ya know I love ya Jackie". Bunny said. " I'm glad your back and whether your all here or just half".

I lunged myself at Bunny and wrapped my arms around his neck. I missed him so much.

" I missed you". I said

" I missed ya to".

I pulled away then looked at Jack who was covered in bruises.

" I'm horrible. Half the time I don't understand why I'm a guardian. I just wreak havoc".

" Jackie you know you've done more then that". Tooth said. " You've saved your believers more then once, you've saved us more then once and you've faced challenges bigger then you thought you could".

" Hey Jackie why'd ya destroy the bathroom"? Bunny asked

" Thats how I relive my stress. I punch or kick whatever I feel like. It's like cutting yourself. You just wanna forget about the pain".

" You've never cut yourself have you"? North asked

" I wish I could say no".

Everyone gasped at me and I pulled up my sleeve revealing a scar over a vein.

" It was the blizzard of 67 I cut myself and I wanted to kill myself from what I had just done. I almost had done it until Jack stopped me from doing another".

" I'm glad you didn't Jackie". North said

" Me too". I yawned suddenly feeling exhausted.

" Why don't you go to bed Jackie we'll let you know when Jack wakes up". Tooth said

" Alright". I say yawning again and transporting to my room. I opened the widow and felt the cool breeze hit me.

I then crawled into bed and saw my staff was right next to my bed. I grabbed it and held it close as I felt my eyes grow heavy and finally close.

An- So there's chapter 8 hope you like it :-) See ya soon :-)


	9. Chapter 9

An- I'm back again :-) Enjoy chapter 9 :-) Also darthcat thanks for the idea it will be the next chapter :-) :-) Merry Xmas everyone have a good day :-)

Jackie's Pov

Two weeks later

It was Christmas Eve now and tonight was the big Christmas party North held every year.

Nobody knew I was pregnant and I was grateful for that. I just hoped Pitch wouldn't find out until there older and can protect themselves. I was one month.

Jack and I helped hang up decorations and we even helped back some cookies.

Well actually we ate most of them but we did bake them.

" Nice job Jackie, Jack". North said

" Thanks". I said

" Hey do you have Jamie's presents along with his friends"? I ask

" Of course why"?

" Well Jack and I were wondering if we could deliver there's".

North just smiled at us and left toward the sleigh. North came back and handed us Jamie's and the kids their presents.

" Thanks". Jack and I said

I teleported and I heard Jack say " Lucky".

I was in Jamie's house and heard him and his family downstairs. I set down the presents and I flew downstairs.

I saw Jaime eating and I went right up to his ear and said " Is that good".

Jaime jumped and dropped his fork on the floor. Jaime looked at me and smiled.

" Jackie what are you doing here". Jaime said

" What I can't see my favorite kid". I say smirking

" Jaime who are you talking to"? Jamie's mom asked

" Jackie Frost".

" Jaime when are you going to realize Jackie Frost isn't real".

" She is real! Their all real".

" Jaime it's okay". I say.

" No it's not Jackie. I want her to see you".

" She'll never see me Jaime. Only kids can see me".

" Why"?

" I'm the guardian of fun and I'm a teen so only kids and teens can me unless".

" Unless what"?

" How old was your mom when she had you"?

" I don't know 17 maybe 18 why"?

" If she had you when she was 17 or 18 she might believe in me"!

" I'll give it a shot Jackie".

" Jaime"! Jamie's mom shouted " I will tolerate you talking to your imaginary friend. You are 11 years old its time to grow up".

Jaime had that look on his face that I made all the time when I was about to explode.

" Jaime don't get discouraged". I say

" Mom can't you believe just for a second".

" Fine Jaime I believe in Jackie Frost".

" You gotta mean it".

Jamie's mom took a deep breath and closed her eyes then said " I believe in Jackie Frost".

" Jaime I don't think this is gonna work". I say and I heard Jamie's mom gasp.

" This can't be real". Jamie's mom said

" What you can see me"?

She just nodded and reached her out. I did the same and our hands touched and she got the chills.

" Sorry I only do cold. Amber does the heat".

" You look seventeen Jackie".

" I died at seventeen 302 years ago in this city at the lake that's in the woods with my brother Jack while protecting my sister. I became a guardian because of it Mrs Bennett".

" Please call Monica and that's very brave of you".

" Thank you Monica".

" Do you protect every child"?

" The ones that can see me. So far it's seven well I guess now eight".

" Mom how old we're you when you first had a boyfriend"? Jaime suddenly asked

" I believe I was sixteen why"?

" Jackie got her first boyfriend at 300".

I blushed and Monica had a curios look on her face.

" Who's your boyfriend Jackie"?

" The Easter Bunny".

" How nice for how long".

" Two years".

" How old is he"?

" 620". ( I'm just guessing Bunny's age).

" Wow that's a lot older then you. Who's your parents"?

" The Tooth fairy and Santa".

" I'm sure you brush your teeth often".

I laughed along with Monica and Jaime.

" What about your father. What does he have you do"?

" He has me try alcohol with him and wrap presents".

" North lets you drink"! Jaime shouted

" Yeah but don't ever get drunk you'll regret so many things".

Would you like to have dinner with us"? Monica asked

" Umm sure thank you".

" It's no problem and you look like you need to keep healthy since your pregnant".

My heart felt like it had stopped. How could she tell when the guardians couldn't?

" Jackie your pregnant"! Jaime shouted. " Did you Bunny you know do it".

" Jaime how the hell do you that"! I shouted

Monica cleared her throat and I realized I had just cussed.

" Sorry but Jaime how do you know that"?

" It's not that hard when you hear your parents making weird noises".

I had taken a drink of some punch when Jaime said that and I spit it out while Monica looked horrified and blushed

" Jaime you are 11! You should not know about sex"! I shouted

" Your seventeen and you had sex with Bunny"!

" It's not Bunny's! None of them now I'm pregnant"!

Jaime looked at me shocked along with Monica.

" If its not Bunny's who's is it"? Jaime asked

" Pitch Blacks children Jaime. I'm having Pitch Blacks children".

It was quiet. It was scary.

" When did you..." Jaime started.

" The night I became Jackie Black. Jaime you can't tell anyone okay you gotta promise me".

" Jackie I..".

" Please Jaime".

" Fine Jackie I won't tell. What brought you here anyway"?

I face palmed. I had came to just drop off his present and then head to Claude's .

" I dropped your present off and I was gonna head to Claude's next".

" So your leaving"? Jaime asked disappointed.

" Well I guess I could eat first then head out".

Jaime smiled and so did Monica. I stayed and Monica said I eat like a teenage girl.

" Thank you for having me Monica".

" Your welcome back anytime".

I just smiled at her and waved good bye before grabbing Claude's and his brothers gift.

The boys weren't there and no one was home either. They probably went out.

I headed back to the workshop and saw everyone had already arrived.

Amber Flame, The Groudhog, Fathertime, Mother and Forest Nature, Shimmer Sun, Autumn Breeze, Bloom Flower, The lepracon, Cupid,The Fool, Pumpkin man, Baby new year, Christopher Christmas, Rainbow and Rainstorm the weather twins companion to Bloom flower, Harmony and Lyric the music and sound twins, Shaker quake the earth quake spirit, Aqua marine water, Whisper air spirit, Techa designer and technology, Wonder spirit of art, Destiny and Fate, The grim reaper, Dreamer, Rocky, Courage, and finally Brave braverman.

The door closed behind me and everyone was staring at. An elf brought me some wine and I took it.

I held up my glass and shouted " Merry Christmas everyone! Let's get this party started"!

Everyone cheered and I took a drink of the wine. Hopefully my children would be okay.

" I hate to admit it Frost but it's good to see you". Amber said

" It's good to see you too Amber".

" We all heard about Jackie Black".

" You did"?!

" Of course every spirit did. When the blizzard with black sand start you pick up things and by the looks of thing you and Pitch really hit it off if you catch my drift".

" They don't know yet".

Amber spit out her drink and everyone was staring at us for what she shouted next.

" How the hell can your own family not notice your pregnant with Pitch blacks children"!

Gasps were heard and Amber immediately covered her mouth. She didn't mean to be so loud.

" Jackie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so loud. It just happened. You can freeze me if you want to". Amber held out her arms ready to be freezed.

" Amber put your arms down I'm not going to freeze you".

" Jackie is it true"? Tooth asked flying up to me.

" Yes". I said and Tooth broke down.

" If Pitch shows up no one says anything"! I shouted and everyone nodded.

I heard people start murmuring things a second later.

" Such a disgrace, Some guardian, first Forest and now Pitch when will she learn, What a horrible girl, she's such a slut".

The last one set me off. I clenched my first and realized the voice that called me a slut was Mother Nature.

My aura came dark and I heard both Amber and Forest talk to me.

" Jackie don't, She'll smack you, She's not worth it, You'll regret it".

" And the worst part is she doesn't even tell her boyfriend she had sex with another guy on New Years".

" What"?! Bunny shouted and looked furious when he did on Easter two years ago.

" That's it fuck everything". I say closing my eyes and let my out aura become black.

Everyone gasped at me. Only few have seen the new Jackie and it was shocking.

" I am many things Nature but I am not a slut! If anyone here is a slut it's you"! I shouted shooting ice at her.

She easily dodged and said " How dare you"!

" Jackie stop"! Forest shouted at me.

" Jackie listen to us stop"! Amber shouted

I flickered but stayed Jackie Black.

" I will not be insulted in my own home"! I shouted and shot sand at Mother Nature.

" Your own parents aren't defending you Jackie! How is this home"? MN said

I clenched my fists as I looked at Tooth and North who looked at me shocked. Was it true?

" Jackie don't listen to her"! Forest shouted " You know they love you just like they did before you were pregnant"!

" Do you"? I ask

The next words that were spoken snapped me in half.

" No". Tooth cried

Everyone gasped and everyone looked at me. My aura become darker and I asked Bunny and Jack the same question.

" I'm sorry Jackie but no". Bunny said

" I'm sorry". Jack said before leaving.

My aura became so dark that it was like a dark dark sky.

" Jackie". I heard Amber say " I love you like a sister and support you".

I was holding in so much energy right now I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

Suddenly everything was black then the lights went back on and there stood Pitch Black.

" How wonderful everyone in one place for once". Pitch said and then looked at me.

Pitch's eyes widened and said " Let it go".

I screamed as all the energy left me. Ice and sand went everywhere and it was windy.

I took a shaky breath after and looked around. Stuff was everywhere all over the floor.

" Well done Jackie". Pitch said

Everyone got in a fighting position after they woke up a minute later.

" What do you want Pitch? I know you didn't come here to say Merry Christmas". I was still Jackie Black and my aura dark dark.

" Oh Jackie you know me so well".

" Answer the question"!

" Temper. I came here to take you back to me".

" Not a chance"!

" Look at you Jackie. You belong with me I can teach you so much more".

Everyone stared at our exchanges. It was kinda a weird relationship between Pitch and I.

" I think I'll stay"!

Pitch then threw a whip at and the whip hit me across the face and I tumbled to the floor 10 feet. I landed with a thud and let out a little scream but got up as another whip almost hit me.

Forest made a vine whip and intercepted Pitch's whip. The fight had began.

Everyone attacked at the same time. It was cool really. Elements and weapons were flying everywhere, some moves collided and make a amazing explosive move.

" Jackie you okay"! Forest shouted as he dodged a some sand.

" Yay now move"! I shouted as I shot ice at Pitch knocking him against a wall freezing him except his head. Everyone was aimed at Pitch.

" Jackie". Pitch said

" What". I hiss

" I'll see you soon".

Pitch then threw another whip hitting me in the face again in the same spot and disappeared but not before kissing me on the lips and the worst part was I kissed back.

I fell to the floor after and grabbed my face and my aura was gone now.

" Jackie are you alright"? Harmony and Lyric asked me

" I think so". I say taking their hands standing up.

" You were amazing Jackie! Your so powerful". I heard some people mostly my the people I was close with say.

" I'm tough as nails, hard as ice". I say smirking making everyone smile or laugh.

I looked at Forest and he was looking at me concerned.

" You alright"? Forest asked me

" My face kinda hurts but other then that yeah I'm fine".

Forest and I looked at into each other's eyes. His green beautiful eyes.

Forest leaned in and our lips met each. It was nice.

Amber cleared her throat and we parted. Mother Nature did not look happy but who cares.

" Forest were leaving". Mother Nature said

" B..bye Jackie". Forest stuttered

" B..bye Forest". I stuttered

They both left through the double doors and I smiled to myself.

" And you wonder why people call you so many things Jackie"! Amber shouted

" I know". I say to distracted to hear what she said and touched my lips.

" You just broke up with Bunny, kissed Pitch and you already have a new boy! Your a player Frost".

" I know. Wait... I am not a player"!

" Sorry Jackie but you kinda are". Harmony said

" Admit it Jackie". Lyric said

All the girls nodded. Was I really a player?

" Well this is going to be a Christmas I'll never forget. Later Jackie it was good to see you. I'll see you soon sis". Amber said

" Right back at cha sis".

Everyone else left also one by one and also congratulated me.

" Today was okay". I say to myself before transporting to my room and falling asleep.

An- I'll see you soon :-) Hope you liked it and darthcat like I said at the top your idea will be in next chapter :-)


	10. Chapter 10

An- I'm back :-) So I hoped you liked the last chapter :-) Here's the next chapter enjoy :-) Darthcat I love your ideas :-) PM me if you want to or review :-)

The next day

Jackie's Pov

The next morning I walked into the meeting room where everyone already was. Before I entered I out my hand on my stomach and felt two kicks. Two kids.

" So whats with the sudden meeting"? I ask as I sit down.

" It's about you Jackie". Tooth said

" Me"?

" Yes. We were talking last night and we want you to put your kids up for adoption".

I felt like a bullet had just pierced through my heart. She did not just say that.

" No". I say tears forming in my eyes.

" Jackie we all agreed this is what's best for you". North said

" All of you". I say looking at Jack

" Yes Jackie all of us".

" Trader". I hiss at Jack.

" Jackie this is whats best for you". Tooth said

" No. These are my kids and they are gonna stay mine"! I shouted teleporting all the way to Antarctica.

I screamed and cried. How could they do this to me? I thought a family was supposed to support you not throw things at you.

Suddenly out of nowhere Pitch appeared and had me pinned on my back one of his hands on my stomach.

" Oh Jackie darling what's the matter". Pitch said

" Nothing". I say trying to hold in a sob.

" You can't lie to me darling. Is it those guardians. You and I could easily"... Pitch stopped talking and then looked down where his hand was on my stomach.

One, Two. I counted and Pitch snapped his head up and smirked at me.

" Oh Jackie why didn't you tell me you were pregnant".

For some odd reason I felt like I should tell Pitch what Tooth and everybody said to me. I did.

" The guardians want me to give them up". I sobbed still under Pitch.

Pitch looked at me shocked and I could guess why. I had just said something that Pitch would've never expected.

I felt Pitch kiss me on my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing back.

Pitch pulled away after a couple minutes and looked at me.

" Come back to me Jackie darling".

" I don't know".

" Where else could you possible go Jackie? Back to those traders you want you to give up your children"?

Pitch was right. I was limited on my places to go. Home was gone and so was this home. There was the kids but the guardians would be there looking.

Forest. I could go to Forest in Canada.

" I'll think I'll leave"! I shouted and shot ice out of my hand at Pitch surprising him.

I took my chance and tried transport all the way to Canada. I didn't make it. Pitch threw a whip at me and wrapped it around my knees. I fell back and Pitch was above me in a second.

" Your staying with me darling whether you want to or not". Pitch hissed

" No"! I shouted trying to get up but to no luck. " Pitch get off of me"!

" I don't think so". Pitch said and tied up my arms and started kissing my neck.

" Forest! Amber! Harmony! Lyric! Help me! Antarctica"! I shouted through telepathy.

Meanwhile in Canada Forest and Amber were talking when they heard Jackie in there heads.

"Forest! Amber! Harmony! Lyric! Help me! Antarctica"!

Forest and Amber looked at each other and rushed to Antarctica.

Harmony and Lyric were listening to the dolphins when they heard Jackie also and took off.

Pitch was still kissing my neck and went for my lips next. I kept my mouth shut but it didn't work.

I saw a vine whip on fire hit Pitch and he shot up and I shot ice at him and got up.

Next was musical notes and sound waves knocking Pitch off balance.

" You guys came"! I shouted

" Of course we did your family Jackie". Harmony said

" And as they say family means no one gets left behind or forgotten". Lyric said

" Plus were not about to leave you". Amber said shooting fire at Pitch

" Jackie"! Pitch shouted " You will be mine"!

" In your dreams Pitch"! I shouted back shooting an ice ball.

" Protect yourself Jackie for I will have revenge even if it means destroying your little believers and family"! Pitch shouted creating a sand storm and vanished

" are you doing here anyway"? Forest asked

" They didn't want them". I say letting tears fall.

" What"? Amber asked

" The guardians. They didn't want me to keep them. So I ran to Antarctica and now Pitch knows"! I cried

" Oh Jackie I'm so sorry". Harmony and Lyric said

" You can stay with me Jackie". Forest said hugging me

" Thank you".

" Jackie where's your staff"? Amber asked

My eyes widened. Where was my staff.

" Shit I dropped it in the meeting room. I gotta go get it".

" Were going with you. You need us Jackie". Lyric said

" I've never transported anyone before. I'm not sure I can".

" Your strong Jackie. We know you can". Forest said

" I'll give it a shot. Everyone hold hands and let's hope this works". I say

We grabbed hands and I focused. I wasn't sure if I could but if they thought I could then I know I could.

As I opened my eyes I saw everyone was staring at me and I saw Amber, Harmony, Lyric and Forest also

" I did it! I transported us"! I shouted excitedly

I grabbed my staff that was on the floor and immediately pointed it at everyone.

" Jackie" Tooth said as she reached toward me. I freezed her hand and she pulled back shocked

" Don't fucking touch me after what you just did to me". I hiss.

" Watch your language Jackie! I am your mother"!

" What kind of mother throws her own child out"! Amber shouted

" You are not my mother and you are no longer my family! You threw me out when I needed you most family doesn't do that! Fuck you all"! I shouted

" Amber Flame I will not be insulted like that"! Tooth shouted

" We'll insult as many times as we want"! Harmony shouted

" Yeah! You mess with Jackie you mess with us"! Lyric shouted

" Jackie" Bunny said standing up from his chair.

" Don't you fucking Jackie me! You just broke up with me! How dare you! I thought you were better then this Bunny! I guess not! I threw my heart to you and you broke it yesterday so fuck you"!

" What kind of boyfriend breaks up with his girlfriend because she's pregnant"! Forest shouted

" Stay out of this Forest"! Bunny shouted

" And Jack fuck you too! Fuck you all! I'll never see you again! You are all a terrible family! Amber, Forest and anyone else who accepts me is my new family"!

I transported before anyone could say anything along with Amber, Lyric and Forest.

" I'm exhausted". I say as Forest picked me up.

" I can fly you know". I said as Forest set me down on his bed.

" Yes but you said you were exhausted". Forest said sitting down on the bed.

" We're gonna take off Jackie. We'll see you later". Harmony and Lyric said

" Good bye and thanks for standing up for me". I say

" No problem later".

" Amber you staying"? Forest asked

" Nope I gotta go I'll be back latez". Amber said leaving.

I flipped over onto my side and felt Forest climb in next to me.

" Jackie I know you and I just got together but I love you".

" I love you too". I reply before I feel my eyes shut.

An- Hope you liked it :-) See ya :-)


	11. NOTICE

Hey guys so this story ON HOLD for a while :-( My parents are grounding me for a while :-( I'll try and update as soon as I can ill miss you :-( Oh and darthcat I'm using all your ideas for this story :-) See you soon :-)


End file.
